Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a manufacturing method of a casing, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a casing of an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Thanks to advances in semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic devices have been continuously developed to be compact, capable of performing multiple functions, and easy to carry. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers, and so forth. Notebook computers have the same functions as desktop computers, and are thus popular in the consumer market of electronic products.
With a trend toward lightweight and slimness in the design of notebook computers, casings of main units of some notebook computers are manufactured by processing a single metal workpiece (such as aluminum material) by means of a milling process. However, in terms of the manufacture of the casings by means of milling, a huge number of processing machines are required, and moreover, problems such as slower processing speed, lower yield, and little feasibility of mass production may occur. Therefore, how to use a composite process as a replacement for the conventional milling process in manufacturing the casings of main units of notebook computers is currently an important topic in this field.